White Lilies
by Lime Sweet Pea
Summary: Even though I didn't know her that well, I knew that Stella would play a big part in Mac's life. And a big part she played. Mac/Stella


**Well, here I am again with another one shot. I've been thinking about the idea for a while so I finally sat down and wrote it. I hope the concept is as clear to you guys as it was in my head. Lol, I guess we'll find out. Thanks for all the reviews for my other stories and to anyone who reads this one. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the CBS Company and Jerry Bruckheimer. **

* * *

**White Lilies**

* * *

I've always loved weddings.

They hold a certain air about them, something that enters your soul and settles in your heart. I don't know who leaves a wedding without a smile on their face. Whether the bride and groom are close friends or people you've met only once before, seeing the union of two souls in love is easily the most beautiful thing a person can witness.

I wasn't surprised to hear about Mac getting married. I knew it would happen someday. Yes, he was a man of great mystery for those who didn't know him, but deep down Mac wanted the same as the rest of us.

Love.

When I got the news I couldn't stop smiling. I kept thinking to myself that it was about time that man found a woman who could make him smile, make him laugh, make him love. And from what I knew, Stella Bonasera does just that.

I felt like I've met her before but never long enough to really get to know her. Whenever I would talk to Mac he would mention her often. He would always tell how she helped him with a big case or gave him some advice to get him through the day. Even then, I could tell that this woman would have an impact on his life at some point in time. While I never thought that they would actually fall in love, I knew she would play a big part in the story of Mac Taylor.

And a big part she played.

I stood in the back of the small church hall that was to hold the wedding for Mac and Stella. It was small and intimate; something that I knew Mac would have appreciated. From the moment I entered, I could tell that Stella definitely took charge in wedding preparations. Not that Mac didn't have the ability to plan such an event for I'm sure he could have, I just knew from experience that he wasn't one to pick floral arrangements and color schemes.

Speaking of floral arrangements and color schemes, I was beyond impressed with the setup of the church. Though I didn't know Stella well, I could tell right away that the woman had exceptional taste.

Lavender seemed to be the main color that filled the room. The gentle purple graced the fabric that ran along the back of the pews, in a loose yet amazingly precise manner. Small white flowers were embroidered in the design, leaving one to marvel in its splendor. The corner of each pew held a basket of white lilies that hung on the end. I couldn't help but smile, knowing deep down that lilies were one of my favorite flowers. At my own wedding, they placed second behind roses.

From where I stood, I could follow the white carpet laid down along the aisle to the altar graced with a beautiful arch that was painted a flawless white. More lilies were placed within its openings created by the floral design. The white of the lilies against the white of the arch created such a scene of beauty, it was hard to describe. The two whites echoed from one another, creating an aura of awe. The exquisiteness and dynamic of the light colors of the room transformed the small church into one of great stature and beauty.

I slowly made my way down the aisle, finding a seat towards the center. I slid into the side dedicated for Mac's relatives. There were only a few pews on each side, but most were occupied by an array of people. Some faces I found familiar, others I didn't.

I glanced over to the other side, noticing that like the side I was on, it was small yet filled with people. I noticed that some wore dress blues, causing a smile to appear on my face.

That's the NYPD for you.

I noticed to doors behind me close, and a soft melodic sound to begin playing from the band in the corner of the church. I looked towards the altar and watched as the priest slowly entered from the side onto the altar. Behind him, Mac followed.

I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes as I watched him take his place on the altar. I hadn't seen Mac in nine years and up until now I had come to terms with that. But as I watched him stand there in his black tuxedo, I realized exactly how much I missed him.

Mac and I use to talk every day before it slowly turned to every week, and then every month. Recently, we hadn't talked in what seemed like a few years and I knew that that had to do with Stella.

I wasn't upset with the fact at all.

If anything, I appreciated Stella allowing Mac to learn to open up to someone else. I loved her for it.

Still, sitting there, watching Mac fold his hands in front of him and blow out a nervous breath brought memories back that I had tried my hardest to suppress. This was Stella and Mac's day and they surely didn't need me souring it up.

As I was so focused on Mac, I didn't even notice the man that had come to stand behind him.

He was tall with dark hair that contrasted against his eyes which I could tell from where I sat were a bright ocean blue. I watched as he placed a supportive hand on Mac's shoulder. Mac turned around and sent him a content but nervous smile. The taller man smiled larger, showing his very evident dimples. I couldn't make out what he said but he made Mac laugh.

I didn't know this man but I liked him. And I knew Mac made a good decision for his best man.

My thoughts were broken as the tune of the song changed and the doors behind me were opened. I turned just to see a young girl walk out.

From where I sat, she looked to be only three or four. The lavender purple dress she wore contrasted beautifully with her honey brown hair that bounced on her shoulders as she bounced happily down the aisle, releasing extremely large amounts of lavender petals from her small woven basket. The bright grin on her face elected chuckles from most of the guests.

As she made her way closer to the altar, she grinned proudly at Mac, waving enthusiastically in his direction. "I'm doing it Uncle Mac!" she called out as she continued her journey, garnering more laughs. As she neared the end, she realized that her basket was empty, causing a frown to appear on her face. Confused at what to do, she looked towards the altar for direction.

With a chuckle, Mac gestured the girl in his direction. With a shrug, she made her way toward him, standing in between him and the taller man.

Smiles still clung to faces of the guest at the little girl's performance just as the next person came from behind.

A young man exited from the entryway, dressed in a tux similar to Mac's. For the second time that day, tears entered my eyes.

He walked down the aisle, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him. I brought a hand to my mouth as I watched him continue nervously down the path. I hadn't seen him in 23 years and I was surprised to see what a handsome young man he had grown into.

Mac talked to me the day he met him accidentally and I couldn't have been happier. Again, that was something I had to thank Stella for. I knew Mac wasn't the warmest person and had a hard time showing compassion but the young man's presence made it clear that he had learned. Mac had been able to do what I hadn't. Tears continued to stream down my face, in such a way that I concluded they wouldn't end anytime soon.

When he reached the altar, he seemed to let out a breath that he had been holding the entire time. He smiled at Mac who offered a hug. The two embraced, creating a moment that I would have loved to frame forever. After the embrace, the young man went to stand behind the taller one.

My attention went back to the doors as a pair exited next from the entry way.

The man, dressed in a tuxedo of his own, wore wire framed glasses as he began to walk down the aisle with another woman. She had shoulder length brown hair, a color that closely related that of the flower girl. She wore a beautiful strapless lavender gown that reached the floor. The top was lined with silver lining that contrasted with the shiny silver bracelet on the woman's arm and the bouquet of white lilies in her hands. With their arms linked, the pair slowly made their way down the aisle, walking in step with the sound of the music. I didn't know them, but something about the way they kept glancing at one another made me come to the conclusion that they were together.

My suspicions were confirmed when the flower girl suddenly left Mac's side and came running back down the aisle and into the arms of the man.

He easily lifted her up before continuing down the aisle with what I assumed to be his wife. Her smile was wide as she smiled at her daughter before turning back to Mac with an even larger smile.

When they reached the altar, the man placed to girl back down before patting Mac on the shoulder and taking his place with the other groomsmen. The woman and the girl went to stand on the other side, hand in hand.

As they settled into place at the altar, the next pair exited from behind.

The African American man held a contagious smile on his face, showing his bright white teeth as he escorted his partner down the aisle. I smiled as he eyed Mac, causing the groom to smile wider as well. The woman he walked with was a striking brunette whose hair hung slightly down her back. Wearing a matching dress to the woman before, she smiled brightly as she walked in tune with the man.

I eyed her gaze as she seemed to be staring at the taller man, not at Mac. I looked back and forth between the two and couldn't help but think that they may be getting a wedding of their own in the future.

As the last pair settled in at the altar, the sound of the music changed once more, signaling the entrance of the bride.

I stood up, along with the rest of the guests and turned towards the back.

However, my gaze remained on Mac as I watched his expression change into one of awe. His deep eyes seemed to brighten and his mouth hung slightly open. I could tell his breath was caught in his throat as he stared down the aisle.

Finally turning towards the back, I saw the bride standing in the doorway and immediately understood.

Stella was beautiful.

Her white dress hung close to her upper body before slightly widening at the waist. Her hair was full of the most beautiful natural curls I had ever seen. They were pinned up on her head neatly, yet a few were left to hang over the side. She held a bright smile on her face that could make even the unhappiest man in the world smile.

Stella's eyes remained fixated on Mac as she slowly made her way towards the aisle. For the first time I noticed the man beside her.

He was tall with a head of gray hair. Dressed in a tux, he held a fixated smile as he escorted the bride down the aisle. A pair of glass hung around his next and I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that they were disconnected in the center.

The two made their way down the aisle before reaching the altar. I watched as Mac and Stella stared at no one but each other. Even as the man verbally gave Stella away, the two didn't seem to notice.

As the guests sat back down, I continued standing. I had thought that I would have been able to stay for the entirety of the wedding but I realized that I no longer needed to. Watching the way Stella and Mac looked at one another, I knew that they would alright.

I knew that _he_ would alright.

I exited the pew, no one even noticing. I came to stand in the center of aisle, looking in the direction of the altar. I smiled as the ceremony began and the priest starting talking.

I turned and walked towards the doors at the back of the church. I stopped at the last pew, removing one of the lilies from the bouquet nestled on the corner. Bringing to my nose, I took in it's soft sweet smell.

Glancing back once more at the altar, I smiled.

"Congratulations Mac."

And then I was gone.

* * *

**I hope everyone understood who it was. Let me know what you think? Thanks!**


End file.
